


Slats

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thaddeus has a game that he likes to play. It goes like this: "Gadreel, you do exactly what I want to do to Abner, or I'll do it myself." Gadreel always plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scher/gifts).



> Yeah, so imagine that angels are people and not waves of celestial intent or some huge thing with the head of a lion.

“Come on Gadreel,” Thaddeus said. “I don’t have all day. Unless you want me to do it.” 

The answer was no. The answer was always no. 

Gadreel started with kisses, which Abner returned with smaller kisses. They have seconds to do this, but it allowed them, as always, to find the head space they needed to survive this particular torment. Gadreel would like to be able to be gentle and loving, to tickle Abner and make him laugh and hold him and just be with him in silence. 

But Gadreel doesn’t have time to give Abner everything he wishes he could give. These times are always a blessing and a curse. Thaddeus is cruel and he’ll tear Abner apart if Gadreel lets him. So Gadreel can’t let him. But he also can’t be kind to Abner. If he prepares him or goes too slow or too gentle then Thaddeus will take over. He has in the past. This is his specialty for the two of them. There is only one silver lining to that horror show. It’s the only time they’re allowed to touch without the bars in the way.

But really, that probably only makes it worse. 

Gadreel thrust in with great force. Abner grabbed Gadreel’s arms and whimpered. Gadreel could see the tears, feel the blood that would soon provide some form of lubricant, though it would only make the whole process much more painful. Abner let out a moan, low and a gasp of breath that sounded like pleasure. 

“See, don’t know why you always worry so much,” Thaddeus jeered. “Stupid bitch likes it.” 

Gadreel leaned over Abner more, trying to shelter him from Thaddeus’ view. He couldn’t, but he wished he could. He wished a million things. He wished he could take Abner far away from there. He wished he’d never let the damn snake in. He wished he could just be in the same cell as Abner to help him recover when this was all over. 

“Ga-adreel,” Abner groaned, drawing Gadreel from his thoughts. Gadreel was perfectly in control of his body. He never went any rougher than he had to, but Abner was trying to make him stop feeling guilty. Gadreel shut his eyes tight and leaned down. He nuzzled his nose against Abner’s neck. He tried to pretend that Abner’s fake-pleasured moans were real and that he wasn’t going at such a punishing pace. 

Abner let out a little gasp and Gadreel knew that one was real. He placed a kiss on the spot that had gotten the little gasp. It made Gadreel’s stomach flip. He’d done something right, for just a second it wasn’t just an act. 

Gabreel had to hold Abner’s wrists down. He’d touch him all over if he could. He knew Abner would do the same. For whatever reason Abner still wanted to touch him, still whispered soft “I love you”s when they were alone for even a second. Gadreel could feel Abner’s fingers lightly trying to touch his hands. Gadreel focused on that small comfort; that Abner still reached for him. He held onto that and pretended that this was consensual, that either of them had a real choice. It got him where he needed to be. 

He collapsed on top of Abner when he finished. He lay there panting. Abner never even got hard. This never felt good for him. But the second Gadreel let go of his wrists Abner’s hands were in his hair. 

“You’re so good to me,” Abner whispered. Gadreel tried not to sob. He was covered in Abner’s sticky blood and Abner was trying to comfort him. It was wrong. But he loved Abner so much for trying to make it better for Gadreel. 

“Alright, play time’s over,” Thaddeus hissed. He hauled Gadreel up and dragged him back to his cell. He was apparently uncomfortable seeing them try to comfort each other. He always got angry when he saw them whispering to each other through the bars. That was how he’d come up with this particular torture. 

Gadreel let himself be dragged back. He was tired and he knew that Abner would hurt if he fought back. Gadreel had learned not to fight. To fight against torture was to make yourself dead and cold, especially when you had nothing to offer to make it stop. But fighting wasn’t physically fighting. That only meant your weak spots would be skewered. Abner was Gadreel’s weak spot. 

The second the door was locked after Gadreel, Gadreel went to his had Abner’s usual spot. Through the thin slat between the bars, Gadreel could see that Abner was lying on his stomach. The bars weren’t exactly bars in the traditional sense. There were nearly flat with rounded edges to keep the angels they held from hurting themselves in a way that hadn’t been approved. They were made from the samde things angel blades were made of and they were wide and thin. There with thin slats between them, not much more than a half inch apart, while the bars were maybe five of six inches wide. 

“Are you okay?” Gadreel asked softly. They barely made noise when they whispered. While the wall that had the door looked solid to them, on the outside the guards could see in and hear very easily if they stood in front of their cell. The prisoners had no way of knowing who was watching or listening. 

“You do your best,” Abner said. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Gadreel responded, trying to barely make a sound. 

“Just touch me, please,” Abner said a little louder than normal. Gadreel wished again that he could die. He’d hurt Abner more than normal this time, or Abner just couldn’t take it this time. 

Abner had already placed his fingertips over the slat. Gadreel swallowed and made to follow suit. It was generally the best they could do. He glanced up at the door. Thaddeus could still be watching, but Abner needed more comfort than that. 

“Forgive me, if they see,” he whispered. He bent down and kissed the fingertips at best he could. He heard Abner sigh, long and deep and full of a kind of pleasure. Gadreel smiled a little and placed his fingertips against Abner’s. At least he could do something right.


End file.
